


Koko Kara Dangerous (It's getting dangerous)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re two hours and a half late, damn it! Was it really so hard to pick your damn phone and...” he stopped as soon as he saw Junno.His eyes were wide open, as if he was surprised at his anger, and his face was tired.Oh, and he was blond.





	Koko Kara Dangerous (It's getting dangerous)

Koki was irritated.

Deeply so.

Last time he had heard from Junno, that same day around midday, he had said he was going to be back home for dinner.

Koki had waited him; eight o’clock came, then eight thirty, then nine.

He kept staring at his phone, waiting a call or at least a mail.

He wasn’t used to it. Since they had moved in together, they had basically always had the same schedule.

They got out together in the morning and got back together at night, except for rare occasions.

That day though, Junno had started the shootings for a new drama, and Koki had felt weirdly bothered by the fact of coming back to an empty house.

He knew his annoyance wasn’t justified, but in his defence he could say he was worried, other than terribly tired.

He hadn’t slept more than four or five hours a night for at least a week, and staying up waiting for him meant stealing time from that sleep he would’ve definitely needed; and anyway, the fact that he wasn’t back yet, that he hadn’t called to inform him he was going to be late, worried him.

He was anxious, it was new for him, and he didn’t like it one bit.

He was about to give up on his good proposition of not wanting to bother him on set and call, when he finally heard the door opening.

“Tadaima!” the younger yelled, and Koki instinctively got up from the couch, ready to burst.

“You’re two hours and a half late, damn it! Was it really so hard to pick your damn phone and...” he stopped as soon as he saw Junno.

His eyes were wide open, as if he was surprised at his anger, and his face was tired.

Oh, and he was blond.

He tilted his head, looking confused.

“You’re blond.” he said, stating the obvious. Junno smiled shyly, getting close to him.

“Yes. They dyed them today before we started, because it seems I have to look Swedish. I didn’t know if you were going to like them, I was a bit anxious. But I think that once you get used to them, they’re not so bad.” he said, quickly. Meanwhile, Koki had kept quiet, almost contemplating him, his expression unreadable.

“Well, they did a good job. You really look like a foreigner.” he said, absently.

“You don’t... you don’t like them?” the other asked, vaguely concerned.

Koki had gotten even closer, reducing the distance between them to a minimum.

He raised his eyes on him, smiling.

“On the contrary.” he said, and Junno thought he could hear a note of tension in his voice. The elder tiptoed, bringing his mouth to his ear. “Makes me horny.”

He pulled away a little, still smiling, to check what reaction the other had.

Junno had blushed a little; there was a satisfied look on his face, that slowly turned to lewd.

“Is that so.” he said, staring Koki straight in the eyes. The latter felt his breath getting heavier, while his body was start to give in to arousal.

He nodded, getting back closer and bringing his hands to his hips, brushing them purposefully lascivious.

“Ko-chan... I’m tired.” the other man said, uselessly attempting to complain.

Koki sneaked his hands under his shirt, letting them wander on his waist and his chest.

“I’m tired too. But that’s never stopped us before, has it?” he said, taking his shirt quickly off of him.

Taguchi tried to hold back a moan when the other attacked his throat with his teeth and his tongue, but didn’t manage that; he stopped resisting, letting go to the care of Koki’s hands.

They blindly walked through the room, collapsing on the couch; the elder straddled Junno, letting his hands slip down his chest and to his belt; he undid that with an exasperating slowness, and just as slowly he took it off, throwing it unceremoniously on the floor.

He allowed himself a victorious smile seeing that Junno, so reluctant in the beginning, was already hard; he brushed his cock over his trousers, to which Junno reacted with an involuntary jerk of his hips that almost threw him off balance.

He leant back over him, kissing him almost violently, while his hand touched him harder.

He went lower and kissed his neck again, sucking on his skin, inebriated by the other’s moans and the way he didn’t even bother to hold them back.

“Koki...” he mumbled after a few minutes, letting the urge in his voice show. The elder chuckled, pressing harder on his cock.

“Thought you were tired.” he mocked him, while Junno groaned.

“Koki, do something. _Now_.” he said, hissing.

Tanaka laughed again, less convincingly, not managing to be left unscathed by the tone Taguchi had used.

He undid the buttons on his trousers, pulling them down alongside his underwear, enough so that his hand could finally have a direct contact with Junno’s cock.

He started moving it methodically, alternating light brushes to firm strokes, never tearing his eyes off of him, off his closed eyes and tormented expression.

He settled down better over his body, leaning over to mouth at his nipple, adding more stimulation so that Junno didn’t know what to focus on anymore.

He went lower with his tongue, barely lingering on his navel to increase the expectation, so that Junno would’ve had clear in mind what was about to happen, for him to _desire_ it more than he normally would’ve.

When Koki’s tongue finally found his dick, the younger made a chocked sound, while his hand went instinctively to Koki’s head, looking for a handhold.

“You definitely have to grow your hair back, Ko-chan.” he stammered, barely managing to talk.

Koki raised his head, smiling at him.

“You’re in no position to talk to me about hair, Junno.” his smile grew wider. “No, I’d say you’re in no position to talk _at all_.” he added.

Taguchi winced, pushing the elder’s head down.

“Don’t stop.” he murmured.

“That’s exactly what I meant.” he replied, leaning back onto him and taking his erection in his mouth, managing to shut him up completely.

Koki was having _fun_ ; he heard Junno’s moans, from time to time he raised his eyes to see him more and more involved, an almost suffering expression on his face whenever he slowed down.

Satisfied, he decided he had waited enough; he sucked harder, going down all the way and moaning, and it was all Junno could take before tensing under his hands, finally coming.

Koki let him go slowly, getting back up and lewdly brushing his mouth clean.

“Still tired?” he asked, innocently. Junno glared, while he tried to recover.

“Yes, still tired. But now I’m also satisfied, thank you so much.” he replied, provokingly.

Koki grabbed his hip, pulling him closer, letting him feel his cock.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, love, but I couldn’t care less about how tired you are.” he said, reaching out to the cushions and fishing out a tube of lube.

“You should really stop scattering lube all over the apartment.” Junno complained, while he watched at him pouring it on his fingers, letting them slip between his legs.

The elder waited a few seconds, before pushing inside and answering.

“Better for you, no?” he pointed out, moving quickly his finger inside. He added a second one and then a third, managing to reach deep enough to have Junno writhe under him, aroused all over again.

He didn’t waste any time; he prepared him for a little longer, before making room for himself between his legs, thrusting deep inside.

Junno winced, and Koki wrapped his hand around his cock to distract him while he started moving inside of him. He went slow at first, giving him time to adjust to the feeling, but soon his instinct won over his common sense.

He thrusted harder, deeper, and stroked him at the same rhythm.

Despite the previous orgasm, Junno was the one to lose it first; he came on Koki’s hand, rolling his head back with an expression of pure ecstasy on his face and a sound that was both a moan and a scream, enough to set off the elder as well; he grabbed his shoulder, hard, while he spilled inside of him with a grunt.

They had a hard time recovering; then Koki patted Junno’s chest, raising his head to look at him.

“ _Now_ you can go to sleep, if you want.”

 

~

 

A little while later, in bed, Koki stared at Junno, who laid down next to him with his eyes closed.

“Are you sleeping?” he asked, brushing his arm.

“Yes.” replied the other, actually sounding pretty sleepy. The other chuckled, getting closer and resting his head on his chest.

“I’m sorry. But you were late and you got me to worry over nothing. I deserved something, didn’t i?” Junno opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“I was late because of work, not because I wanted to. And I was tired.” he said, reaching out his arm and lazily starting to stroke Koki’s back.

“I was tired too, but I couldn’t help it. You should really stop getting me so worked up.” he said, shrugging.

The younger laughed.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he asked, still caressing him.

Koki closed his eyes, getting comfortable over his body.

He muttered something incomprehensible, then he cleared his throat.

“Never.” he murmured, then he opened one eye slightly and stared at the other’s hair.

It was going to be a few interesting months, no doubt about that.


End file.
